La Rédemption
by Kunh
Summary: Un cimetière tout droit sorti des enfers, un Survivant qui cherche un ami, et surtout un mage noir totalement mégalo... De quoi rendre fou Lord Voldemort ? Peut-être. (One-shot)


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Vous êtes sur le point de lire une espèce d'énorme délire, qui est aussi ma première fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ceci restera probablement à l'état de one-shot, mais qui sait ? Une suite, ou peut-être d'autres one-shots (dans le même genre, ou pas du tout), apparaîtront peut-être mystérieusement sur ce compte... Bref. Enjoy !

* * *

 **La Rédemption**

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures sur le cimetière lugubre. Une nuit sans lune, étonnamment froide pour un mois de juin. Une nuit propice aux complots, aux assassinats et aux sacrifices sanglants...Une nuit à faire frémir Jack l'éventreur _himself_.

Lord Voldemort souriait d'un air absolument, merveilleusement, parfaitement, _machiavélique_. Oui, il affichait son sourire des grands jours ! Ce sourire qu'il avait mis des années à perfectionner devant la glace, ce sourire qui glaçait le sang des plus cinglés de ses serviteurs, ce sourire que même _Bellatrix_ ne parvenait pas à égaler. Et pourtant, elle s'était donné du mal, cette chère Bella ! Mais _elle_ n'avait pas sa classe _d'enfer_ ni son style absolument _dément_... Bref, le Seigneur des Ténèbres affichait son Sourire Numéro 1, avait l'air d'un parfait psychopathe, et il en était immensément fier.

Absolument rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée. Parce que son plan était par-fait. Parce qu'il était Lord Voldemort, _ze_ mage noir le plus subliiiime de Grande Bretagne !... Et du monde entier, tout compte fait. Oui ! C'était lui le plus beau, le plus charmant, le plus démoniaque, le plus intelligent... Et cette nuit, c'était _sa_ nuit.

Devant lui, enchaîné à la tombe de son Moldu de père, se trouvait l'Élu.

"Harry Potter... " siffla t-il d'une voix glacée. (Sa Voix Flippante Numéro 3, des mois de perfectionnement.)

Ledit Harry Potter leva un regard terrifié sur le Terrible Mage Noir.

 _Paaaaarfait. Bon petit..._ Songea Lord Voldemort.

Ah, ce qu'il aimait voir ses victimes trembler, entendre leurs supplications et saisir dans leurs yeux cette lueur compatissante... _Compatissante ? Pourquoi ce gamin a une lueur COMPATISSANTE dans les yeux ?!_

Le mage noir s'accorda un instant de frustration, se rappela qu'il était méchant, que tout le monde avait peur de lui et que bientôt il serait le maître du monde. Il avait mal vu, voilà tout. Depuis le temps que son médecin lui conseillait de se rendre chez un opticien... _(Oui, il allait voir un médecin Moldu. Et alors ? Les médicomages fuyaient en le voyant. Aucun professionnalisme.)_ Mais Lord Voldemort avait décidé que l'effet des yeux rouges serait _totalement détruit_ s'il portait des lunettes. Donc bon. Voilà. Bref.

Ce gamin le craignait, décida t-il. Tout allait par-fai-te-ment bien.

"Coucou Tom ! "

Il y eut un silence.

Lord Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage intérieur.

 _POURQUOOOOOOIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHH ? !_

"Ça ne va pas, Tom ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

 _Il n'a pas le droit ! TOUT LE MONDE a peur de moi ! Je suis méchant ! Je suis un super méchant et j'ai tué plein de gens et je-Raaaaaaaaaaah !_

Un nouveau silence. Quelques secondes, juste le temps pour que l'autoproclamé Grand Mage de la Mort Qui Tue (nom déposé) se rende compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Et que le gamin affichait maintenant une mine _compréhensive_.

"Oh, Tom... Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens."

 _..._

 _Il me sourit. Salazar, Morgane, Lucifer. Ce foutu gamin me SOURIT GENTIMENT._

"Tu penses que personne ne t'aime, c'est ça ? "

 _Il est face au plus Terrible Méchant de l'Histoire de notre Monde, et il sourit. Par le string à paillettes de Dumbledore. Ce gamin est encore plus frappé que Bellatrix._

"Eh bien tu te trompes, Tom ! Moi par exemple, je t'aime déjà très fort !"

 _..._

 _Argh._

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut être amis, tous les deux."

 _Je vais le buter._

"On pourrait passer des soirées au coin du feu, à se raconter les derniers potins en buvant un thé bien chaud et en grignotant des petits fours et -"

 _Je vais le buter très fort._

"-et on pourra regarder des dessins animés et faire du jardinage ! Tu aimes les pâquerettes ?"

 _Et après je le ressusciterai et je le re-buterai encore plus fort._

"Et on pourrait adopter un chaton ! Ou même un lapin !"

 _... Lapin ?_

Une lueur incertaine illumina les yeux du Très Méchant Mage Noir.

 _... C'est vrai que c'est mignon, les lapins..._

Lord Voldemort eut un sursaut. Non ! Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse ! Ce gamin était rusé...

 _D'un autre côté, les lapins..._ Songea t-il avec un sourire béat. Qu'il réprima aussitôt... Mais trop tard.

"Oh ! Toi aussi tu aimes les lapins ?! "

 _Merde._

"On pourrait l'appeler Brocolis ! Ou Tartiflette !"

 _..._

"Tu préfères quoi ?"

Lord Voldemort, Le Méchant Qui Avait Revécu, rendit les armes.

"Tartiflette", marmonna t-il.

 _J'aime pas les brocolis._

Le fichu gamin arbora aussitôt un sourire rayonnant.

"Tu as raison ! Tout le monde aime la tartiflette !"

 _C'est pas faux..._

"Je peux t'appeler Tommy ?! "

Lord Voldemort fit un sérieux effort de concentration.

 _Salazar, Morgane, Lucifer... À l'aide ! L'Élu est cinglé et je crois que c'est contagieux !_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se força à adopter sa Mine Terrifiante Numéro 18, et dans un sifflement glacial (Technique d'intimidation Numéro 3), il prévient le gamin qu'il avait eu tort d'abuser de la patience de Lord Voldemort.

"Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé te moquer du Boss Final des Mages Noirs, Potter !" cracha t-il, les yeux rougeoyant dangereusement.

 _Et bim. Ça, c'est envoyé._ Se dit-il, très satisfait d'avoir réussi à reprendre le dessus sur l'ignoble gamin, et persuadé de lui avoir, au passage, flanqué la trouille de sa vie.

En fait, Lord Voldemort était tellement fier de lui qu'il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

Harry Potter était mort de rire. PTDR. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues empourprées par l'hilarité.

"Ah !" Hoqueta t-il "T-Toooom ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! "

 _..._

 _Je ne fais plus peur à personne._

Lord Voldemort se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bises chololatées,

Signé : S'blurg Racknol, dernier lama transgénique.

(ou Kunh, vu que j'ai créé ce compte il y a un moment déjà...)


End file.
